youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Commandos
Eddie was a kind and friendly wolf, always willing to assist in pack duties and games. He did not concern himself with rank, and would instead act as a dependable member of the pack. Whether it be hunting or babysitting pups, Eddie would do the job and do it well. Well-oriented family-wise, he seemed to have a close bond with his brother, Raga Muffin, and was often by his side, roving, playing, or otherwise. Eddie would often enjoy games with Raga Muffin, and these games often involved a friendly sort of competition between the two. Whether it be racing or wrestling, one would often try to outdo the other. Being less charismatic and skilled than Raga Muffin, Eddie would on occasion become annoyed at losing all of the time. This annoyance accumulated throughout their years together, and in the end, Eddie lost patience altogether. Commandos 'Eddie '(CDM001) was born on April 14, 2007, into the Commandos Pack. He was born to Queen of Darkness and Jim Bob, along with four litter-mate brothers named Raga Muffin(CDM002), Hector(CDM003), Timber(CDM004) and Gringo(CDM005). His parents were the first alpha couple the new group had. They were the first litter ever born in the Commandos, as the pack had just formed two months prior to Eddie's birth, so there were only a few adults. However, all of them made it throughout their first year, and became subordinates in the pack. Eddie didn't aim for a higher rank, unlike his brothers Timber and Gringo, who weren't satisfied with their roles. In January of 2008, Timber abandoned the Commandos and teamed up with a group of loners, becoming one of the founders of the Young Ones Pack. As time passed, Queen gave birth to new litters, and Eddie helped by babysitting and sometimes hunting. Eventually, Gringo became the beta of the pack, but Eddie's status didn't change. In January of 2010, when Eddie hit the age of three, he went roving for the first time along with Raga Muffin. Gringo didn't go with them, as he was busy performing his duties as the beta of the pack. Hector didn't go with them either, as he wasn't interested in roving. Eddie and Ragga Muffin wandered different lands until they stumbled upon the Ewoks Pack. They hung around them for some time, but they had no success. So, the two brothers made their way back to the Commandos territory. However, when they arrived, they found the pack had separated. They joined the smaller group led by their parents. A month later, both halves rejoined and everything was back to normal. There were no pups that spring, as Cinder, who was also pregnant, killed Queen's pups and lost her own litter afterwards. In December of 2010, Eddie went roving for the second time with Ragga Muffin and younger brothers Zack, Cody and Digimon. They tracked down the Ewoks pack. When they found them, they were chased a few times but they kept trying. One time their younger brothers were chased off by the males, while Raga Muffin remained hidden in the bushes. Eddie approached the pack. He caught the attention of a female named Markina, and managed to lead her away from the group. Eddie attempted to mate with her -- however, Markina saw Ragga Muffin and chose him over Eddie. Ragga Muffin ignored Eddie and mated with the female. Eddie abandoned his brother, annoyed, and made his way back to the Commandos on his own. Unfortunately, he was caught in a blizzard on his way back, and was unable to survive. Family Mother: Queen of Darkness Father: Jim Bob Brothers: Raga Muffin, Hector, Timber and Gringo. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters